


Reunited

by IRegretNothingAndEverything



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Soft Beans, The Host and the Jims are related, dead-naming, though with permission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24801643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything
Summary: The Jims proved to Host that they really are his brothers.
Relationships: The Host & The Jims
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	Reunited

**Author's Note:**

> cries softly

“Host!” RJ skidded into a spot in front of him, just in time to not barrel him over. Host paused a moment, watching as CJ caught up to his brother. They were both without their normal recording items, which was rare enough on its one, but when they had managed to manage to get their breathing calmer, Host noticed that they were looking rather serious, which added a whole extra level to this. 

Host noted this all in the time it took them to calm down, which, with the Jims, was never really that long. They were in rather good physical condition, considering the amount of running to and from people, and generally making a nuisance of themselves. As much as he wanted to be annoyed with the two, he found himself with a rather large soft spot for them, often helping with their little schemes and tricks. 

“Host, we... need to talk to you.” RJ started, then frowned, glancing around. They were in Host’s library, which usually meant no one else was around, but still, they seemed nervous about something, and Host sighed softly. 

“You two and I are the only ones here.” Host said, turning back to reshelving the books he had taken out earlier today. He was sorting through them all again. 

RJ huffed softly, before shaking his head. “I think... we might be your brothers.” 

Host froze. 

A few months ago, he had regained a good amount of memories, which lead to him remembering that he had two older brothers. Twins, he remembered clearly. He also remembered that they had been reported dead years ago, as had their sister, a bit more recently. Host frowned at them. 

“My brothers are dead.” 

“We were reported dead.” RJ countered, and Host shook his head again, looking back towards the books. 

“This is quite a cruel joke to play on me, Jim.” RJ frowned, glancing back to CJ, who was rubbing at his arm a bit violently, frowning to himself, before looking over to Host. 

“We can’t... prove it, not normally... We could tell you our sister and our parent’s names, and what they were like, and how we were always treated like the same person, but that could all be coincidence, couldn’t it? We could’ve found that out from your stories and everything but...” CJ shook his head quickly, chewing on the corner of his lip. This was way more than CJ usually talked, and it was obviously not that easy on him. Host sighed softly, slowly setting down the book he had picked up. 

“So... what is it that you know about me that could prove this... tale of yours.” He refused to let it happen, refused to think that it could be real. He couldn’t handle it if it wasn’t. 

“Your... your dead name.” Host froze, and RJ backpedaled immediately. “I don’t want to say it! I’m not going to, cause that’s a shitty thing to do, but... You only started going as the Author after you left, and I remember his eyes, and that look on your face when you told us the first time, and I... I don’t know what else I can do to get my baby brother back.” 

Host was quiet, before sighing lowly, turning his head back to RJ, who was fiddling with his sleeve nervously. Slowly, he sighed, turning towards them, head turning towards CJ, who was rubbing at his arm furiously still, causing the normally pale skin to go pink, then back to RJ. “Go ahead.” 

RJ’s head flew up, looking towards him. “What?” 

“Go ahead. You can say it. I... I want to believe you two, and if that’s the only way you can think of, than... go ahead. I don’t care.” Host swallowed thickly, trying his best not to cry. Crying, of course, meant blood, and of all things, that is the one thing he didn’t need right now. 

RJ frowned a moment, watching him, before darting forwards, leaning down a bit to mumbled a name into his ear, though as he went to move back away, Host snagged his wrist, tugging him close again. RJ squeaked, but wrapped Host up into a hug. CJ bounced from foot to foot for a moment before darting forwards as well, sandwiching Host in their arms. Host shook for a moment, before RJ shifted, putting his chin on top of Host’s head, tugging him close. “We’ve got you, little one.” 

And Host broke, the three of them sinking to the floor in various states, with not a dry eye between them.


End file.
